one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) vs ??? (Hint 1: Technological vs Magical... Hint 2: The two are Majo Shoujos. Hint 3: Her primary Soul is currently with Jin Kisaragi... Hint 4: Hazama: So, you were able to use the Muchorin Unit with TWO personalities, huh? Well... (Claps twice.) Hint 5: Uh... Luna? Sena? Trini- No wait, an earlier hint described that. She pretty much is BlazBlue's signature Majo Shoujo... Hint 6: She argues with herself... always. Hint 7: Why does the voice of reason himself seldom ever gets listened to?!) Freyalise (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: She Adores Nature. He Abhorrs It. Hint 2: Remember kids! Recycling is a bad thing! Why? Cuz this bastard will kill you! Durrr... Hint 3: He is an old school videogame villain. Hint 4: His game is said to rival even Donkey Kong Country; a rare feat for 16-bit games... Hint 5: The game was released on the SEGA Genesis in 1995.) Gideon Jura (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: Gideon promotes Justice. He IS Justice. Hint 2: At least, according to his Arcana Tarot representation... Hint 3: How can a stupid preteen boy kick so much ass??? Hint 4: He's a Digimon that the Digidestined has been around in Adventure 02, and Tamers. That is two completely differing universes! Hint 5: As a Digidestined, he was able to tame an Ultimate, and convince one of the Sovereign to work together with his kin. Thought Tai was awesome, He is kickass when combining with his Digimon.) Asriel Dreemurr (UNDERTALE) vs ??? (Hint 1: No longer does a knight need shining Armour or even a White Horse... Hint 2: White Mage of a group of Knights.) Sabe (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: Demon Hunter? Yeah, we got one... IN THE FORM OF A DEMON! Hint 2: OK, he doesn't hunt demons but he might as well...) Sue (CLOVER) vs ??? (Hint 1: It's actually sad to note the two are similar in nearly every way...) Undyne (UNDERTALE) vs ??? (Hint 1: This fight is different as Undyne's foe uses a much different Long Range Weapon.) Psycho Mantis (METAL GEAR) vs ??? (Hint 1: Time to Exploit this Fighting Game Character's SOUL (Not Soul Calibur; that would be too easy.)...) Jace Beleren (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: What if the mind can't be affected at all?) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: "Death", and Despair vs Hope for all that is lost... Hint 2: BlazBlue vs NEPTUNIA. Hint 3: Justice never wins against Death Incarnate; Even if she moved to another franchise completely against the former's creator's wishes. Jackasses.) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Kisuke.png|Kiki vs Kisuke ONE MINUTE MELEE Po vs Xiong Mao.png|Po vs Xiong Mao ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Destoroyah vs Suu.png|Destoroyah vs Suu ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kriller vs Monstro.png|Kriller vs Monstro ONE MINUTE MELEE Lynx vs Felicia.png|Lynx vs Felicia ONE MINUTE MELEE Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic.png|Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic ONE MINUTE MELEE Combattler V vs Precursor.png|Combattler V vs Precursor ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Makadan vs Mienshao.png|Makadan vs Mienshao ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel.png|Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long ONE MINUTE MELEE RED vs Toshizo Hijikata.png|RED vs Toshizo Hijikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri.png|Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Zombina vs Skeleton Princess (ADVENTURE TIME) Shantae vs Darkrai (Pokemon) Clover vs Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Polygon Man vs YAMI (Okami) Shantae VS Yvetal (Pokemon) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Neva (Wonderful World) vs Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chara (UNDERTALE) vs Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) Tusk (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs Ryuza (Wonderful World) Reimu Hakurei (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs Suguri (Eponymous Series) Shovel Knight (Eponymous Series) vs Kurumi Ebizusawa (Gakkou Gurashi) Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) vs Cyberman (DOCTOR WHO) Iris Heart (NEPTUNIA) vs Moke-ko (MOGEKO CASTLE) Shoko (ADVENTURE TIME) vs Zombina (Monster Musume) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain